Rolling in the Deep
by rapunzells
Summary: Jason sees someone fimiliar while grocery shopping...thank my bored Ezria obsessed mind for bringing you this fic.


**Typed this at about 3 in the morning, so I apologize for the fact that this is one wacked up fanfic :s I was bored, ok?**

* * *

><p>Jason DiLaurentis strolled into the Rosewood Stop and Shop, grinning like the celebrity he deserves to be-when he was in his twenties; a high school girl turned him down! That's harsh. He made his way to the cereal aisle to get him some Rice Krispies. <em>Snap, Crackle, Pop! <em>Itching his head- that gel can be irritating! -Jason grabbed the blue box and shoved it in his shopping basket.

That's when he saw her.

Aria Montgomery (Fitz), that is. The love of his life who went to Ezra. But Ezra can't stop Jason, he's unstoppable! Except for that one time a few years ago….but that doesn't count!

Jason always swore that if he ever saw her again, he'd do something BIG. He considered all the things he could do in a grocery store: there weren't many. Jason did have talent, though: he can sing. _Oh boy can he sing. _Jason had to think fast before Aria saw him. He decided to do a song by his inspiration: Adele- she had to go through such a breakup, too, but Jason's breakup was so much more painful. He sat on his porch for days, not eating, drinking, or smoking anything. (But he still didn't lose any weight.)

As Aria looked up from the cereal box she was looking at, Jason smiled at her the smile he had practiced in the mirror so many times, that you couldn't tell the difference between he and Ezra when he did it.

Then he began singing the song of his life:

"_There's a fire starting in my heart,  
>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.<em>

_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do.<em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<em>

_The scars of your love, remind me of us._  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>

_Baby I have no story to be told_  
><em>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>  
><em>Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared<em>

_The scars of your love, remind you of us._  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>

_Rolling in the deep_  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand<em>  
><em>But you played it<em>  
><em>With a beating<em>

_Throw your soul threw every open door_  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for<em>  
><em>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold<em>  
><em>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand<em>  
><em>And you played it to the beat<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hand<em>

_But you played it,_  
><em>You played it,<em>  
><em>You played it<em>  
><em>You played it to the beat<em>"

When he finished, he prepared for Aria to run to him and confess that she'd made the wrong choice all those years ago. That she hadn't been thinking when she chose Ezra. But instead she groaned, "Not _again_, Jason. I'm gonna be late for picking Tori up from kindergarten for the third time this year!"

She shoved a box of multi-grain Cheerios in her shopping cart before grabbing a pregnancy test and rushing out of the store.

Back to the drawing boards…

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, thanks for reading. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**


End file.
